Breach of the Peace
by Memes-and-Toast
Summary: Luis Carillon is sick and tired of his family. His parents are alcoholics and drug addicts, and when they became abusive to his baby sister, who was a result of an affair with his father and his side chick, he had had enough. He leaves and is found by team seven, who has been assigned to protect him from his mother. He grows to find them very entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

Luis sighed. He could hear his parents arguing again. Though muffled, his thin apartment walls could only block a small amount of volume, leaving the voices quieter, but still clear enough for him to hear. He curled into a ball on his cheap, uncomfortable bed that laid on the dirty floor, covered his ears with his over-washed pillow, the rough texture of it making him grimace slightly. The strong smell of chemicals he could not identify and one he recognized as bleach stung his eyes, making them water.

Luis pressed the pillow into his ears harder when the voices increased in volume, tears trailing down his cheeks as his lip quivered and his body shook with the force of his cries. He could handle breaking his leg, he could even handle his mother breaking an old wooden broom on his head, but he could not handle screaming. It made him want to shrink into nothing and disappear from existence itself.

He heard it then. The faint cries of an infant, ones that filled him with dread and even more sorrow when he heard the wails. His baby sister, Norma, was still in the living room, no doubt confused and scared witnessing her mother and father fight so harshly. The boy had not even a sliver of hope that his parents weren't hurting each other.

He could hear the harsh thuds as they punched and slapped and kicked at each other. Luis knew that after one of his parents walked out, they would take it out on Norma, as if the green and purple bruises Luis had didn't remind him with each moment he laid there, his head spinning and his body throbbing and aching.

Painfully, he pushed himself up and sat up, wiping his face to rid his face of the tears and snot he had produced moments ago, and shakily walked to his doorway, the chipped, white painted board of wood with a hole for a doorknob and a metal latch for his lock taunting him, daring him to stay inside, safe and warm, while his baby sister cried in confusion and sorrow in the living room.

Gaining courage, he unlocked the rusted latch, wincing when the hinges holding the makeshift door up squealed obnoxiously. He waited, and when his parents didn't stop yelling, he bolted down the hallway and just before they would've been able to see him, he stood and evaluated where they would be.

From what he could tell, they were in the kitchen, which meant he could crouch and snatch his baby sister from the disaster he calls his parents.

Sighing, he shook his head to get rid of any remaining doubts that would make him falter and rushed into the living room, his knees hitting the floor with a soft thud, one not loud enough to catch the attention of his still arguing parents.

"Hey Nor, it's okay, C'mon, I've got ya." The boy cooed, shifting quietly so he could carry Norma correctly, but still be able to crawl hastily down the hallway into his room without alerting his parents. Though, total stealth was not an option with crusted carpet that shuffled every time he moved and the red-faced, whimpering infant he held didn't make Luis's situation any easier.

Sighing, the teen cradled his baby sister with one arm and held himself in a low crouch with the other, his arm shaking with a combination of nervousness and fatigue. Once again, he started creeping his way over to the first checkpoint, which was the bar with a shadow he could hide in. However, he had to risk getting caught by his father, who could spot him from where he was standing.

Even if it was a small risk, it had huge consequences that Luis knew were horrid and he didn't want to take the chance, but if he didn't get to his room, his and Norma's fate would be sealed, and he feared she wouldn't come out of it without a severe maiming.

Exhaling, Luis bolted, trying to make sure his footfalls didn't get them caught. The teen sprinted down the living room, praying his parents wouldn't notice him among their shouts.

Holding his breath, Luis lunged towards the darkness of the hallway once he was close enough, and sat in the dark, holding his drooping baby sister, his body propped against the wall, his chest heaving as his lungs attempted to supply his body enough oxygen to make sure he wouldn't pass out from fear, like always.

Luis couldn't this time, though. Not with Norma with him, unless he wanted her dead, which would be beside the point. If he wanted her dead, he would've stayed in his room and cried for a few more hours.

With a shaky sigh, one Luis noticed he'd been doing a lot in the past hour, he hauled himself up, sliding up the wall, resting against it because he had realized, painfully, his muscles twitched violently when he tried supporting himself, still refusing to work after the sprint that felt like four miles. He let his head tilt back, closed his eyes, swallowed, then slowly began walking back to his room, still dragging himself against the wall for support.

He had thought he was home free when he felt a glass bottle graze his cheek, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his behind on the ground, a hiss escaping his mouth on instinct, and a whine coming from Norma, who was fine, as far as Luis could tell.

His father stood at the entrance to the hallway, face red and nose flared. Luis backed up but stopped when he felt the familiar twinge of pain snake it's way up his spine and into his chest, making it hard for his heart to pump regularly.

"Don't think you can just get away that easily, Luis. You know what she did, and you know she doesn't deserve no sort of saving from the fate she sealed for herself." His father growled, making Luis flinch. Despite the fear he held and how tight his chest felt, the boy's bubbling anger slowly reached the surface, causing him to go red and feel like he was burning with a fever.

"It's not Norma's fault your whore of a friend died! Hell, if anything, it's your fault, you cheating bastard!" Luis rasped, tears glossing his eyes over and making his surroundings foggy. The teen could see his father, a brown blurry blob, bristle in anger. Scared, Luis dragged himself down to his room, kicked the door with his foot, hauled the now wailing infant into his room and onto some blankets he had left on his floor, and slammed the heavy hunk of wood before hastily locking it with shaky hands.

Luis heard his father cuss him out, and was not very shocked to hear the bull of a man start pounding on the said door, though Luis still jumped from the loud bangs resonating throughout his almost empty room. He picked up the whimpering baby, set her on his mattress, grabbed his duffel bag, and began shoving in anything he could, which included his blankets, sippy cups he kept in his room specifically for situations like these, crackers, and three water bottles. He tied his sneakers again to make sure he didn't trip and started climbing out his window and onto the fire escape.

It was cold, not surprising, but Luis knew this was safer than staying there and having his father kick open the door. He held Norma tightly, trying with all his power to not drop her, and when he reached the latter he had to pull down to get onto the sidewalk, he set her down, covered in his wool blanket and circled by his duffel bag.

He kicked the cold metal latter down, hissing when it made a shockingly loud rattle when it made contact with the concrete. He knew his father heard that. Panicked, he hurriedly grabbed the baby once again, along with his belongings, and scurried down the latter, setting his pace into a fast jog, that could not quite be considered running. He was shivering, he felt awkward on his own two feet, and his mind ran a mile a minute, giving him a headache.

Sometimes, he really hated his family.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Luis's breathing was erratic. Even though he kept at a fairly slow jogging pace, he had been going for at least three hours. He smirked lightly, his mouth still parted in a light pant and Norma clutched to his chest tightly as she slept soundly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"His gym teacher, , would be beaming with pride if she could see him, though he doubted that after thinking twice about the thought. He would feel slightly concerned if she was smiling at him running away from his abusive home in the freezing cold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He gasped when he stumbled over his own feet, rolling quickly onto his back to avoid Norma getting hurt. His body hit the snow ground. He could feel the water in the grass wetting his clothes, giving him the responsibility of making sure he doesn't die of hypothermia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He sighed and slowly brought himself to his knees, trying to not hurt Norma, and then hauled himself up so he could start traveling again, deciding to set himself in a brisk walk for the time being./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Luis knew he couldn't go much longer when he couldn't feel his feet, them buzzing and tingling with coldness his body couldn't process anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alright Nor, I'm too tired to go on for longer, so imma find an alleyway close to a radiator or somethin' and we'll get moving in the morning, 'kay?" The boy murmured, smiling softly at the infant in his arms. Sighing, he walked into a quiet neighborhood in the south, a slightly poorer place than his home up north of said block. He walked into an alley behind a brothel, found an energy box, and set Norma down on the ground, covered in all of the blankets while he hid her from sight with his body, curling around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Luis sighed a tired "good night." to the already asleep infant, and blacked out three seconds later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Hey, kid. C'mon get up." A rough, raspy voice woke Luis, said boy groaning as he opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of a man with a scraggly beard, short spiky hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. He was wearing a bloody apron around his waist- which, for his own protection, Luis assumed he was a butcher- and a cream colored shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wha?" Luis murmured, slowly supporting himself on his elbows. He glanced back to Norma, he returned his gaze to the man, who he finally realized was holding the infant, which made Luis growl lowly, narrowing his eyes at the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kid seriously, it's four in the afternoon. I don't wanna be guilty for the rest of my life knowing I let you get killed in an alleyway." The man sighed, helping Luis up with his free hand. The teen softly said his thanks and held out his hands, signaling silently he wanted his sister back. The man chuckled, but let Luis hold the infant nonetheless. He picked up the duffel bag, wrapped the blankets into tidy squares that he held under his arm, and stuck his hand out for the teen to shake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When Luis took it, the man shook his hand firmly and introduced himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "I'm Cayuga Lida, and you are?" He asked, smiling softly at Luis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Luis Carillon. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Also, I've been wondering what the apron is covered in because I'm honestly very concerned about my current situation." Luis said, making Lida snicker at him, prompting the small teen to pout lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm a butcher, kid. My shop's the one you slept behind, which I'm assuming is because of the energy box there. Just be glad I found you before the pimp at the brothel next door." Lida answered, allowing Luis to sigh in relief. The mass murder checkbox can now be ignored and happily left blank./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, what now?" Luis asked, tilting his head to the side in a form of a question. The man faltered in his stride and turned back to face the teen, his expression sheepish. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Uh, well, I didn't really think that through, so uh, what do you wanna do?" the man asked a weak, awkward smile on his face, making Luis grin at the goofy expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Um, I'd like to work for you, if you can offer a room for me to Norm to stay in, actually. I have no relatives to go to, so, yeah." Luis asked, looking at the ground when he found himself nervous, the man's steady gaze suddenly making him uneasy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As Lida examined him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he came to a decision. He gave the boy a soft smile when he realized the boy had become fidgety, and shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head and starting his steady walking pace once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ah, well, I don't see why not. I might be able to pay you, but if you're sure, then I'd happily let you stay in on of the rooms above the store." Lida said, making the dumbfounded boy smile wide. He then ran slightly, careful with Norma, and settled into step with the older man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks a lot, Lida-san! I'll do my best!" Luis exclaimed, the man chucking at his enthusiasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Welcome to Sutēki Butcher!" Lida exclaimed, spreading his arms wide and a bright smile on his face, showing Luis how proud he was of his shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wait, um, doesn't that mean "steak butcher" though?" Luis asked, unimpressed. Lida immediately deflated, muttering things Luis couldn't completely make out, but what sounded like, "I thought it was clever," and what seemed to be, "Damn, mom might have been right." Luis snickered but patted Lida's back in mock sympathy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The man pouted, but just sighed and walked over to the entrance, unlocking it, and stepping aside to let Luis in. The teen dipped his head in thanks, and stepped into the establishment, analyzing it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was a fair place, with windows on the counters showcasing the types of meat Lida sold, and on the other side, a menu with steak, sandwiches, and milkshakes on it, hanging from the roof from sturdy, yet flexible enough to allow the bulky menu sign to swing slightly if touched. There were cheap, yet fancy, red leather seats lining the bar, and two booths on either side of the store./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, the name might need work, but you seem to have a set them that works well with the name," Luis says, trying to cheer the man up. Lida abruptly stood straight, smiling once again, a light blush then dusting his tan cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really? Thanks! I worked really long with my sister to get a theme set, so it's nice to have an outsider's view!" The man squealed- much to the amusement of Luis-, and laughed sheepishly after he realized how weird it sounded. Coughing, Lida then Led Luis upstairs, where he opened a nice, white door, revealing an unoccupied guest room, decorated with a bed with light blue sheets, a white desk with a small stool, and a white dresser, with six drawers, three on each side. The room had dark brown tiles, and there was a purple lamp on the desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Luis grinned, set Norma, who was still, surprisingly, sleeping, onto the soft bed sheets, and walked over to the desk, one finger trailing over the books on the shelve above the desk, and then over to the table lamp. He turned back to Lida, who was still standing in the doorway and smiled softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you for this, Lida. I promise you won't regret this." Luis said, his eyes now glassy with tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't mention it, kid. You don't have to work today, so you can read or write or play with the toddler to pass the time, and when you get hungry you can come downstairs and tell me, alright. Now, go nuts kid." Lida said, then softly closed the door, leaving only Norma and Luis in the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When the door was shut and he could hear Lida's footsteps grow fainter, he squealed and jumped onto the bed, startling Norma and causing her to cry in panic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Startled, Luis just stared at his baby sister for a few seconds before actually moving to comfort her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry Nor, I forgot you were sleeping. Look! We've got a home that won't give us sickness!" Luis yelled in a squeaky voice, making the infant giggle at the silly noise. The teen smiled and tickled her, causing little snorts and giggles to come flying out of the infant. Luis found himself feeling emotional, tears pricking at his eyes once again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry Nor, I'm just really happy we have a chance now. I promise though, you will always be my main concern and thought, okay? I'll be your brother, mom, and dad if that's what it takes. Lida can be that weird uncle everyone loves I guess." Luis joked, lying down with his sister lying on his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Yeah. Things were going up, for the first time in Luis's life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"And it felt damn good./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Luis groaned as he opened his eyes, bright sunbeams coming from the window above the dresser. He shifted slightly, peering curiously at the infant beside him. Norma was still dressed in her dirty pink nightgown with her white boots and gloves stained and crusted with spit and dirt. Her blond hair was curly on top of her small head, her skin holding a light tan, and soft eyelids concealed bright forest green eyes. She was so shockingly different compared to Luis. He himself had pale skin, dark brown hair, and soft, light brown eyes. Norma had thin lips, while Luis had moderately plump lips.

The only thing they had in common was the nose. Both Norma and him had a button nose, courtesy of their father.

Luis knew their differences were because of their different mothers, but he could never really get over it, and he had no idea why. It wasn't like it made her any less of his sister, it just made him feel weird. He was always taught, at his elementary, that siblings shared the same parents. When Norma came to be, it made his head spin with confusion in the beginning, but it had dulled over time when he realized she was all he had.

Well, that was a slight exaggeration. His mother was nice until she got hooked on molly, and honestly she never really hit him, unlike his father. His mother cussed at him when she was drunk, sure, but she always apologized for the day after, which made the sting dull slightly.

His father, on the other hand, was more violent than verbally abusive. Lord knows Luis had the bruises to prove it.

Though, he had to give the man credit. Unlike most drunks with absolutely no common sense, his father always made sure to bruise him where it wasn't visible, and when cold weather came around, he wore long sleeves and long sleeves only.

Luis sighed and sat up, gazing blankly at the walls, just now noticing they were a bright, yet pleasing, light green.

Luis got up from the bed, shivering when his feet hit the cold tiles, and walked over to the books, tracing some of the titles with his finger.

The teen spaced off again, staring silently at the spine of a brown leather book, the writing in gold letters saying, "The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja".

Shrugging, the boy took the book back to his bed and opened it, deciding to read it out loud to Norma, who was still gazing at him with curious eyes, laying cutely on her baby-blue blanket.

Luis was in the middle of one of Naruto's- Naruto being the main character in the book- inspirational speeches when he was startled by a knock on the door. He doggy eared the book, grimacing as he did it, and walked over to the door and opening it.

"Hey, kid. It's eleven in the morning, so I thought you might want a snack. I made you a sandwich and bought a bottle of orange juice, and one of the employees gave me a plastic spoon and baby food, for kid junior over there." Lida said, handing the food to Luis.

" Thanks, Lida-san. By the way, when exactly do I start work? I feel really bad making you spend money on me and Norm." Luis asked, a shaky smile tugging at his features.

"If you'd like, you can start tomorrow. Just make sure to be downstairs by seven in the morning. Though, for right now you can explore if you'd like. I'll have to limit you to six hours though. It gets dark around six, so be back by five thirty, okay?" Lida said, looking at Luis with a stern look that reminded him of what a parent should be. Stern, not angry. He smiled softly and looked up to meet the man's steady gaze.

"Hai, Lida-san. I'll be back by five thirty. Though, I'm slightly hesitant to leave Norma here. It's time for her nap, and waking her is not an option. Actually, do you have any groceries you need me to pick up? I'll carry Norma if I have to. I just, really want to help out, you know?" Luis said, rushing out the last part when he saw Lida open his mouth to stop him.

Said man sighed, stopped and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright kid. First of all, fine. I'll let you grab a few things, just to keep you busy for a while. Second, I'm pretty sure Mieko has a carriage you can use for Norma. Her two-year-old doesn't need it, anyway. Just, go shower first. I think one of my nephews left a pair of clothes here, so I'll leave those in before you go. Feed kid junior and yourself before though. Alright, I hear someone ringing the service bell. I'll see you later, kid." Lida finished, rushing down the hall and down the flight of stairs in a hurry.

"Um, alright. That was surprisingly easy. Okay Norma, time to eat!" Luis murmured, his voice going squeaky and chirpy when he addressed the small babe. He grabbed the food, which had been previously set down on the desk, and sat next to the child on the bed. He at her up by resting her against a pillow, and unscrewed the baby food, his nose twitching at the smell, but he had learned to not gag or let his nose scrunch up to high in disgust.

He spoon fed her, and when she finished, he dug through his duffel bag, found a spit up rag, and set it on his shoulder and burped her for at least fifteen minutes.

Luis stepped into the surprisingly nice bathroom, peering curiously at the clothes on the counter. He took off his red scarf, and the rest of his garments, before actually examining the clothes.

The pile heald a t-shirt with a flower design on it, jeans with a sewn in peace sign patch on the thigh, black boxers (which made him uncomfortable, but they smelled strongly of bleach) black socks, a light purple beanie with a fluffy white ball on the top, and white wool gloves.

Luis nodded in satisfaction in the selection of garments and stepped into the shower after checking the temperature.

Luis sighed in content, already dressed in the given garments and drying his wet hair with the provided towel. He grabbed his scarf and other soiled clothing and exited the steamy, now uncomfortable bathroom.

He walked into his room greeted a gurgling Norma with a soft hello, and rummaged around his duffel bag, and with a small yelp of happiness, he held up a silver chain with a Rose charm hanging from it. He had gotten it from his grandmother, but she had passed when he was five, and the abuse from his mother started a few months after that.

"Alright Norma, time to head downstairs," Luis said, picking up the child and carrying her downstairs, her blankets only narrowly missing the ground.

When he got downstairs, he noticed how lovely the store was. Each and every seat was occupied, and people were in line at the butcher. Lida, noticing him, smiled gently and motioned a hand in the direction of a waitress, who was writing something down on a notepad.

Nodding to himself in reassurance, he tapped the woman on the shoulder and smiled softly as she turned around, trying to seem polite. He knew what he needed, and he prayed she would let him use it.

"Um, hi, Lida-san said you had a-" He started, but the woman smiled softly and started talking before he could finish.

"Ah, you're the kid Lida rambles about. Sure, you can use the stroller, just don't break it, alright?" She said, waving a stern finger at him, but her eyes still shone with amusement.

"Oh! Alright, thanks! Also, um, do you have any baby wipes or anything, I don't have a baby tub to wash my sister in, so I need a substitute." Luis asked, a nervous smile finding its way onto his face.

"Yeah, they should be in the baby bag. Also, her little gown and booties need to be washed. Take some footie pajamas from the baby bag as well. Now go on, brat, I have an order to take." The woman said, waving a hand to dismiss the boy. The teen smiled, nodded his head, and ran around the counter and into the back room, where sure enough, a black cradle sat there, holding a red diaper bag. He shuffled through the bag, finding pampers, green footie pajamas, and towelettes. He set Norma down on a table after covering the surface with a towel, obviously- and undressed her, cleaning her off with the wipes.

When he was done, he dressed her, cooing at how cute she looked. They were baggy on her but still adorable. He found blue mittens, nodded in satisfaction, and slipped them onto her little chubby hands.

The teen folded her clothes, put them in the bag, as per the woman's instructions, took three pamper changes just in case, and finally pulled the carriage out into the dining room, Norma already comfortably chewing on her mittens.

"Hey kid, kid junior. Here are the list and the money for the groceries, as well as some for a few baby bottles and formula, since I'm pretty sure kiddie here can't live off of mush alone." Lida said, handing Luis the money and list over the counter. Luis smiled and thanked him, before walking over to the entrance. He took a deep breath and then stepped out the door, a man kindly holding the door open for him.

The cold air hit him as he strolled out, and he sucked in the air, grateful for how good the air felt around him, and how it smelled strongly of freedom.

Oh, how he enjoyed being able to breathe and stand straight, with his head held high.


End file.
